The Investigation (2017 TV series)
The Investigation '''is an American science fiction-horror thriller television series developed by Dan Schneider for ABC. The first season, consisting of ten episodes, premiered on June 22, 2017. On August 17, 2017, the series had been renewed for a second season, that premiered on Netflix and Hulu on March 27, 2018. On April 3, After the success of the second season, Netflix and Hulu renewed the series for Season 3 and Season 4. Premise The Barrier (2017) A string of crimes happens and paranormal activity slowly envelopes in the town of Bakersfield, Kansas an creates a brarrier in the town, and six main kids must venture out and discover the origins of the city. The Hidden Key (2018) A young girl named Star moves to a run down town in Outer New York City, but a house in the worst neighborhood of the town is a magnet to Alien spacecrafts and Paranormal Activity, and sightings of spirits, her and her sister and so Paranormal Hunters, venture into the house to discover secrets, and must find a missing key. Cast and Characters The Barrier (2017) * Collin Dean as Spencer * Kylie Rogers as Morgan * Ava Kolker as Tara * McKenna Grace as Alex * August Maturo as Gus * Trinitee Stokes as Kimi The Hidden Key (2018) * Lily Playworth as Star * Alissa Jerrils as Maya * Stella Milan as Alice * Jake Kingston as Xander * Logan Stein as Josh * Bernie Ste as Marlon Episodes Season 1: The Barrier (2017) Season 2 : Hidden Key (2018) Season 3 : TBA (2019) Season 4 : TBA (20??) Production On November 2015, Dan Scheinder pitched the idea to ABC, and later in May 2016, the pilot was picked up, and the cast was announced, the filming of the pilot was September 2016. On October 2016, the pilot was ordered to series and greenlited a additional 9 episodes, making a full season, that was filmed from December 2016 - March 2017. On August 17, 2017, ABC renewed the series for a second season, and entitled '''The Hidden Key, with the a different set of kids cast, set for a 2018 premiere, of 13 episodes, and a different plot line. Production began on October 5, 2017. The second season streamed on March 27, 2018. On April 3, The series was renewed for a third and fourth season. The third season is scheduled to begin production on June 15, 2018. The third season will be based on a novel ''The Old Wills Place, ''the third season will consist of 8 episodes, set for a 2019 debut. Season 4 is scheduled to begin writing in early 2019, for a later release date to be determined. Cancelled On February 28, 2018, ABC cancelled the series after there was no room for the show on the Spring schedule and low ratings released to ABC. This cancellation comes before the second season was schedule to premiere in May. Fans petitioned the show to air on Netflix and Hulu. On March 14, 2018, Netflix and Hulu decided to air the series.